goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Random Number Generator
I created this page, but it needs serious re-writing, I'm not the one to do it, I don't fully understand the RNG. Revoranii 15:28, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :I know the basics about the in-battle RNG, so I can work on this once I get the time. The world's hungriest paperweight 16:52, 12 September 2007 (UTC) I've only recently discovered this, but I can look into it and help out too Resolver 21:57, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'm going to re-edit this with Level RNG (Since that's what I just discovered ingame!), and maybe rewrite the earlier portion too (With numbers and such) Zari01 23:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) How to organize this article? The RNG method is somewhat complex, so this article needs to be organized in a way that is somewhat simple, if possible. This is the faq I'm going off of, if anyone knows of a better one, great. But, looking at this one, I particularly like how the Basics section is organized and we should go for something like that (not copy-paste, of course). But at the very least, it should cover those topics, and we can expand from there. And then maybe at the bottom of the article have a link to the faq for people who want to know more. But no matter how you look at it, this is gonna be a pretty big article. Resolver 00:15, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, it looks like your link doesn't want to work. It's been a long time, but I think this is the FAQ I always used. For all I know, it could be the same one you tried to link to. :It's for The Lost Age, but as far as battles are concerned the RNG works the same in both games. There's another RNG FAQ for the first game, but it isn't nearly as good (it's just a list of known RNG methods, doesn't go into the mechanics at all). :A while back I memorized the mechanics and used it to collect all the equipment, then stocked up on Potions, Psy Crystals, Water of Lifes, and Mist Potions (everyone in my party has 30 of each, and they rarely need them). That was a long time ago, so I'd probably need a refresher course. Either way, the FAQ works. The world's hungriest paperweight 03:45, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's the one. The link worked fine for me but whatever, doesn't matter since they're the same thing. So everything I said up there applies. Resolver 04:25, 18 June 2008 (UTC) The infamous RNG is a STUB?! Wait, this is ALL we have? Surely this can be expanded! The RNG can be used for Perfect Leveling, Anti-Perfect Leveling, Guaranteed Drops, among many other things. Hell, we could at least mention the counters, such as how Attack Psynergy gets 2 counts per target, support 1, and healing 2. If we can put up values, and examples of how to manipulate it, that'd be great. Anyone know more of the exact values for it? All I really know is the values for psynergy, and that getting a preemptive strike counts as +1... RoleOfDATS 05:11, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Feel free to add some info, you seem to know alot on the subject. Personaly I only pay attention to weapon drops myself.Zabbeth 20:32, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Level RNG (GS1 only) Note still WIP because I need to create separate pages for RNG perfect and imperfect lists, and a In- depth guide to level RNG for pre- as well as post-Ninja Blade. The general trend with Golden Sun, like all RPGs, is that you grow stronger as you level up. However, in the first game the RNG can be exploited to produce higher stat increases per level. This has one immediate effect, and one long term effect; with higher stats, you can level less during a complete a run through. The second, long term effect of using Level RNG methods is passing these RNG'd stats over to the second game, where the RNG methods shown below don't work. It's easiest to explain by example: Let us start with Isaac. In GS1 a typical level up for Isaac would look something like this (in the order of HP-PP-ATK-DEF-AGIL) 7-3-4-2-3 However, by exploiting the RNG, you can get a perfect level up like this: 8-3-4-2-4 In Golden Sun, the -Perfect- levels are different for each individual character; go here for the full list by level. By leveling up randomly, it is possible to achieve perfect level ups, but getting those numbers becomes increasingly harder the higher level you are. Level RNG Methods The general method for Level RNG is saving in an area, resetting , getting into a battle with an enemy, and finally killing it. (Note that when resetting it doesn't have to be a hard reset like item RNG, soft resets work too, but attacking first or being surprised by the enemy during battle DOES affect the outcome of this method). Here's the trick: It's how you kill the enemy that affects what level up numbers you receive. This is the list of what effects the numbers upon killing an enemy: •Unleashes •Offensive (Battle only) Psynergy •Critical Hits •Normal Attack •Offensive Djinn •Summons 'Example Method' The following method is for a Perfect level up (Guaranteed to work) for Isaac: In this instance Issac is level 23, Has the Ninja Blade as his weapon, is missing 10 EXP to level 24, and is in the first room of Goma Cave (The one where you have use Move to knock down the rock blocking the path). You would save, soft reset, then run around to get into a battle. The first monster you encounter should be a single Skeleton. If you attack first, or if the Skeleton surprised your party, soft reset and try again. If it is a normal start, have Isaac attack the Skeleton (with the Ninja Blade), and everyone else defend. If done correctly and the skeleton dies, regardless of what happened (Unleash, critical hit or normal attack) Isaac should receive the following level up: HP boost +8 PP boost +3 Attack boost +4 Defense boost +2 Agility boost +4 In other words, a perfect level up. On a side note, the maximum numbers you can get from methods like these go down the higher level you are. For a more in depth guide to level RNG in Golden Sun, Go to This Page Will add this to the article after the separate pages are up and running. I'm pending on adding a link to the RNG guide on the Ninja Blade article once its up, only because it is the main part of the perfect level guide. Zari01 23:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) RNG confusion I am trying to get the Kikuichimonji in GS1. I have attempted to advance the rn's so that unleashing Torch will advance rn's from 29 to 31, at which point Fenrir dies, supposedly causing him to drop the blade. Here's what I do. Turn order is Ivan, Isaac, Mia, Garet. Battle begins. First strike advances rn's to 1. Round one. Ivan advances rn's to 5 by casting Whirlwind, centered on Fenrir. Isaac advances rn's to 9 by casting Clay Spire, centered on Fenrir. Mia advances rn's to 17 by casting Wish. Garet advances rn's to 21 by casting Flare Wall, centered on Fenrir. First strike means enemies don't act, which means rn's start at 21 for round two. Round two. Ivan advances rn's to 25 by casting Ray, centered on Fenrir. Isaac advances rn's to 29 by casting Quake, centered on Fenrir. Mia defends, rn's do not advance. Garet unleashes Torch on Fenrir, advancing rn's to 31 and killing him in the process. I have also attempted to advance the rn's so that unleashing Torch will advance rn's from 28 to 30, so that Fenrir's death advances it to 31, supposedly causing him to drop the blade. Neither of these methods seem to work. All I can conclude is that this wiki page needs more specifics. It says "The magic number for an enemy to drop their item is RN 31." Is that what it needs to be when the Djinn is unleashed? Immediately after that? Immediately after the monster in question dies? Or must the battle end on 31? Also, are we sure that the actions listed are the ONLY ones that advance rn's? Because I'm beginning to suspect that things like cursed equipment or round-end hp/psy recovery also come into play. I have tried googling some step-by-step directions for getting the Kiku, and none of the ones I tried work. Please help. 17:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Tyrnigan